


Open Your Eyes

by RunnerFive



Series: ZR Drabbles [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Erotic Hypnosis, F/F, Hypnotism, Orgasm Control, POV Second Person, Present Tense, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunnerFive/pseuds/RunnerFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runner Five volunteers to be hypnotized again to see if any other memories return. They return, all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

 

“Anything?” Maxine asks.

You shake your head.

“Well, it was a long shot. I guess not remembering anything is the trade-off for not risking you running off again, though. I’m going to count you back out of state. Ready? Five, four, three, two, one.” The bell tinkles. “All right, Five. Open your eyes.”

“Don’t open your eyes,” Moonchild says suddenly, the air distorting into static around your ears. “Stay here with me. We don’t talk nearly often enough. And you don’t usually call out to me when you’re not in a life-or-death situation. I’m flattered by this, Five, I really am.”

“Five?”

“Maxine’s got you tied up this time,” Moonchild muses. “That’s kinky. Do you remember when you and I—no, of course you don’t. I told you to forget it. I suppose I could make you remember...”

You can practically feel the soft bed under your legs and smell Moonchild’s hair and the vegan leather whips and straps. Pleasure courses through you, a Pavlovian response to a trigger you’d completely forgotten. You make a little noise before you can stop yourself.

“Are you remembering something, Five?”

You nod.

“Okay... uh, I want you to go deeper and deeper into that memory. Let yourself remember living that moment.”

“Better do what the good doctor says,” Moonchild murmurs. “What happens if I push this neuron?”

The memories fill your mind all at once. You remember rope burns and long kisses and laughing fits. You feel as if her body is pressed against yours, her thighs squeezing your face and your legs kicking against the mattress. You can taste her skin. You can feel her tongue. You arch your back, your wrists straining against the restraints.

“Five?” Maxine asks in alarm. “What’s wrong?”

“Say my name,” Moonchild demands.

_Moonchild..._

She rewards you with just enough sensation to make you cry out. Your breath is coming in little gasps.

“Focus on my voice, Five.”

“No, focus on mine.” Moonchild laughs, and it echoes in your ears. “Our connection was strong, Five. I bet I can still make you climax. I’m going to count backward from five, and on one, you’re going to have the best orgasm of your life, but only if you scream my name over and over. Deal?”

You nod. Warmth rushes through your body.

“Good. Five, four, three, two, one.”

You thrash against the restraints, calling Moonchild’s name. It truly is the best orgasm of your life. As the ecstasy fades to contentment, you keep whispering her name.

“What did you do?!” Paula is demanding. “How could you?! After what happened last time?”

“Five wanted me to!” Maxine sounds stricken. “We thought that maybe if we used restraints and tried the hypnosis again—”

“No need to keep them worrying,” Moonchild says, sounding quite pleased with herself. “Open your eyes, Five.”

Your eyelids flutter open to find Maxine, Paula, Sam, Veronica, and Nadia all crowded around you. Your face grows even hotter.

“I didn’t remember anything helpful,” you say. “Sorry.”

Paula hugs you while Maxine loosens the restraints.


End file.
